A typical electrical fixture, such as an electrical light fixture, normally includes a plate and a removable cover. The plate is normally fastened to a wall at an outlet box having hot and neutral leads. After the plate is fastened, typical installation normally includes coupling hot and neutral connector leads carried by the cover with the hot and neutral leads of the outlet box for facilitating the transfer of electrical power to, for instance, light bulbs carried by the cover. During this operation, a user must support the cover with one hand and struggle with the other hand to couple the hot and neutral leads from the outlet box with the hot and neutral connector leads of the cover. For large electrical fixtures, it is often necessary for one person to hold the cover while another electrically connects the cover with the outlet box.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a new and improved electrical fixture, electrical housing and method of installing an electrical fixture.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical fixture that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical fixture that is inexpensive.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved electrical fixture that is easy to install with only one user.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of installing an electrical fixture that is easy and convenient.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide a new and improved method of installing an electrical fixture that may be carried out with only one user.